The Living and The Dead
by obsessed-with-fred-weasley-lol
Summary: Daisy McKenzie, normal teenage witch, attending Hogwarts. How will her year pan out with her love for her best friend, Fred Weasley, and her fathers betrayal? Some suggestive themes lol and probably bad language at some stage, knowing me.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did it would not follow the life of Pot-head but the life of Fred and George with perhaps a bit of Draco thrown in. Also, I don't own the character of Faye, my friend Grainne made her, and well shes based on Grainne, in my story anyway, I havent read hers as she hasnt published it yet. I will probably not follow what goes on in her story as well it's her story but i'll prob try to keep the character of Faye pretty much the same and what not. Anyway enough of my rambling and ranting.

"FRED! DAISY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!?"

That was and Fred and I knew exactly what time it was. It was 3.30 am and we we're out in the garden of the burrow. We had been lying on grass looking up at the stars, just talking. Put like that it almost sounds romantic, I wish it were, but the truth is Fred and my relationship was so tragically unromantic. I had been living with the Weasleys on/off since I was 5 and Fred was 7, he and I had been best friends since. He probably saw me as just like a sister which was good, I guess, but not when I'm in love with him.

"Shit," I said aloud, panicking that we had been found out by again.

"Don't worry about it," Fred said reassuringly. "I'll protect you from her." He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the house. With him being so much taller then me I was basically being dragged.

We got into the house and was pacing angrily in the kitchen. She glared at Fred and I and started on a lecture that we now knew by heart having heard it so much. "I am sick and tired of being woke in the middle of the night by you two gallivanting and giggling outside! I cannot believe you two are so irresponsible that you would…"

She was cut off by Fred who pointed at me, "It was all her fault, I, personally had nothing to do with it. I told her it was a bad idea, but would she listen? No." He threw him palms up in innocence.

He was acting innocent in all this and my god he was actually a very good actor, had I not been there when he woke me and dragged me outside only a while ago I'd have believed him. My jaw dropped in shock and I laughed sarcastically at him, "My fault? Fred _you_ were the one who woke me up and dragged _me_ outside. And what happened to you protecting me Fredrick?"

He smiled at me, "You know I always protect you Iz, but you know just not from…" He tilted him head indicating .

"Yes, well Fred Weasley, that is whom I needed protection from right now not you throwing me to the dogs! And what makes you think I need your protection Fred? I would get on quite alright without you giving me your protection which by the way sucks." I narrowed my eyes at him and stuck out my tongue.

coughed to remind us she was still there. This was a regular occurrence with Fred and I, we would be in the middle of something else, mostly getting shouted at or lectured, and we would start arguing with each other. It seemed we were always fighting about something, never serious arguments, just playful meaningless ones. I smiled sweetly at , " I'm so sorry , it won't happen again, I promise."

She looked at me sceptically, "How long do you plan on keeping that promise Daisy?" I replied, "Oh, at least for tonight." She laughed a little, "mmmhmm…" She turned and began to walk from the room but she turned back to see Fred and I trying to suppress laughter, "Go to bed you two, Now!." With that she left the room and went back to bed.

I yawned and walked out of the room and up the stairs leaving Fred standing there. He quickly caught up to me and poked me hard in the side. "Ow, what the hell?" I whisper- shouted. He laughed at me, actually laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him and huffed to Ginny's room, where I, Faye, and Hermione were sharing. Fred followed me in and hopped into my bed. I gaped at him, "What do you think you're doing? Get out of my bed Fred Weasley!". He just flashed me one of his grins and patted the place beside him in my bed. I sighed in frustration and got in. We lay there for a long time just talking and my eyelids were starting to get very heavy, I could feel them closing. "Hey you're falling asleep!" he whispered. I replied sleepily, "No, my eyes just aren't under my control any more."

I woke up with my head on something hard. I opened my eyes and realised that my head was on Fred's chest and his arm was snaked around my waist. God, he just didn't make it easy for me to fall out of love with him, I sighed. Fred stirred so I removed my head from his chest but he kept his arm around my waist. He opened his eyes, "Morning, sunshine," then he laughed. "What are you laughing at?" I asked him. Between laughs he replied, "Your morning hair." I hit him in the stomach and got out of bed to the bathroom to fix my hair.

I returned to the room to find Hermione, Faye and Ginny all snickering at me. "What?" I shouted. "You and Fred were very cosy in bed together this morning." Ginny replied. "I was wondering what all that noise was last night, you two were very loud it's a wonder you didn't wake up the whole house." Faye said. I giggled, "Always dirty minded with you Faye." Faye replied, "That's because I'm cool." That was Faye's reply to everything and no one ever disagreed with her, for it was a known fact to anyone who knew her.

I grabbed a bag from under my bed and started pulling clothes out of my trunk and flinging them into the bag. Faye stopped her packing, slingshot-ing clothes from her trunk and into her bag and looked at me, "Why are _you _packing?". I continued my packing, "Oh, my father wrote a few days ago, he's having a party tonight so I have to go to his house and play happy families. Why are you packing?" I asked. "I'm going to spend a few days at Draco's." she answered. Faye and Draco were inseparable. Hermione spoke up, "I never did get how you're friends with us when you're a Slytherin and Malfoy is your best friend." She spat the word 'Malfoy' like it were something vile.

Oh no, Faye was going to rant, I could see it in her, "Well, hermy I'll have you know that I am not friends with you all as you put it. I am friends with Daisy, George, Fred and Ginny, I merely put up with you and the pot-head gang. And as for _Draco_, it is non of your concern whether or not he is my friend. And what gives you the right to make comments about him? You've don't even know him, you don't know what he goes through in life, not that you'd care."

That was followed by an awkward silence until Hermione said quietly, "You're right, I'm sorry." I racked my brains for a way to break the tension, "You're so lucky you get to go stay with him Faye, I mean, he has to be the best looking boy in our year. You would." We giggled, knowing it were true. "You could always go too, you and Draco are good friends considering." Faye said. "Oh yes, Lucious would be so happy to have me in his house. He would kill Draco for associating himself with a Gryffindor." I replied sarcastically.

My stomach rumbled so I quickly finished packing, got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. I was greeted by who shoved a large plate of food into my hands with a smile, "You look tired dear, perhaps its from all the late night rendezvous ." I smiled sheepishly and went to the table to eat. I sat beside Fred and George who were whispering about something. They were up to something so nothing new there. I finished eating and turned to the pair, "See you two in a day or two depending on how long I'm required to play happy families." Fred gaped at me, "How long have you known you're going? Why are you only telling me now?" I shrugged and said my goodbyes to everyone. I grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted, "McKenzie Manor".


End file.
